


Bite me

by celestial_smut (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: + fingering and some “rad” sex., Biting, F/M, Lots of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestial_smut
Summary: written for a kink!meme.The prompts were “bite me” and “you have no idea how much i want you” If you haven’t guessed this fic.. includes biting and plenty of itI ain’t no coward, i will write all the problematic murder ships.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Montana Duke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: The MCA





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a wonderful friend in the MCA discord! 
> 
> But if any of ya’ll read this, i love you, thanks for giving me such a wonderful community! ❤️

“You want me to what?” Richard is puzzled by Montana’s request, they had been in the middle of a kiss when she dropped the sudden kinky request on him.

“I said, I want you to bite me” she repeats, “you know.. Like on the neck? Pushing her hair back, purposely showing off the pale skin off her neck, inviting him in.

“how many vampire movies have you been watching, Montana?” He teases, his hand running through her blonde hair. She laughs at his joke “oh shut up, it’s kinda hot.”.

“Mhmm, shall we find out for ourselves?” He purrs  
He pulls her in, planting kisses to her neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth, leaving bruises in his path her pulse jumps, as he scrapes his teeth along her neck, she shivers at the feeling.

“Please..” Montana whines, and she feels him laugh into the crook of her neck, he goes still, and sinks his teeth in, biting down on her bare flesh, she yelps, it’s good, it’s hot, but it’s overwhelming, and she ruts into him, desperate for friction. He soothes the bite mark with a lap of his tongue, and her breath hitches.

“You like that, babe?” He coos, his mouth close to her ear, he nibbles at her lobe, and she whines. “do it again” she pleads. Desperate for the feel of his teeth on her neck again.

Richard repeats the action on the other side of her neck, sucking and biting down on the skin, leaving red marks on her pale skin, the feeling of his teeth on her goes straight to her core, she can feel him now, his cock straining against his jeans, rubbing against her clothed cunt, and she grinds down, hard. And he groans, rutting up into her, desperate for friction, biting down on Montana’s neck to keep quiet.

He grabs her hips, flipping them, so he’s on top, his weight pressing her body into the bed, his hand goes straight to her panties, 2 of his fingers slipping into her cunt, and she bites back a moan, her fingernails dragging down his back, leaving red marks. “Need you. In me” she whispers, she’s desperate for his cock, desperate to feel him inside her, her hand going to the zip of his jeans, making quick work of his pants, shoving them down as he continues pumping his fingers into her.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock, her thumb teasing the head, causing him to thrust into her hand, she guides him to her entrance, shifting her panties aside and with one thrust, he’s fully engulfed in her wet heat.

“You have no idea how much I fucking want you right now.” Richard growls into her ear as he thrusts into her at an aggressive pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. His mouth going to attack her neck with his teeth, she cries out, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her hand running through his dark hair, she tugs on it, pulling him away from her neck?

“Let me try something?” She breathes, her blonde hair mused and messed up from the sex.

“Anything you want, babe.” He groans, and she pulls him back down, her lips dangerously close to his neck, she sucks a bruise into the skin and then she bites down, his gasps, not expecting her teeth to feel so damn sinful on his skin.

“Fuckkk, Montana.” he all but whimpers, his thrusts becoming more uneven, and his pace, wavers.

He's getting close, but he wants her to cum first, his hand goes to her clit, rubbing small circles with his skilled fingers, her hips rising to meet his thrusts. Her Moans and whines are growing louder, as she gets close to tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck, Richard, I’m-“ she cries out, her body going tense as her release washes through her body, her cunt clenching around his cock as he follows her over the edge with a groan, his cum spilling into her. His teeth digging into her neck as he pumps into her, both out of breath and panting, hair sticking to their foreheads

“I should of.. totally asked for that sooner.” Montana breathes out.

“Yes, you should of.” Richard teases, he kisses the light bruises forming on her neck, “sorry about them” he adds. She smirks. “I like them, actually. it’s a reminder of the rad sex.”

He laughs “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
